


UNTITLED

by Carousal



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, The Ravages of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Jia Xu and Guo Jia</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNTITLED

หิมะกำลังพร่างพรม

ทันทีที่ละอองสีขาวตกต้องผิวเนื้อ มันก็พลันสูญสลายกลายเป็นความชื้นเจือจางแทบไม่อาจลิ้มรสสัมผัส กุยแกจ้องมองมือตนที่ยกขึ้นแบเบื้องหน้าด้วยสายตาดุจปรารถนาจะค้นหาสิ่งซึ่งเพิ่งสูญสลายไปไม่ทิ้งร่องรอย

ในความรู้สึกของกุยแก วันคืนที่ล่วงผ่านมิเคยมีรอยอาลัยให้หวนระลึกถึง กุนซือเอกแห่งทัพโจมีแต่เฆี่ยนแส้ชีวิตตนให้เร่งฝีเท้าควบหนีกลิ่นอายอวลแห่งมรณะที่เป่ารดต้นคอ ยึดเกี่ยวเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีนี้และวินาทีถัดไปโดยไม่พะวักพะวนถึงสิ่งที่ก้าวผ่านมาแล้ว หาก...บางคาบบางคราเช่นเวลานี้ เกล็ดละอองฟุ้งฝอยราวภาพลวงตาที่ร่วงหล่นจากฟ้าโดยไม่รู้ที่มา ความเย็นยะเยือกของมัน สัมผัสแตะแต้มผิวใจอันสงบนิ่งของกุยแก เจ้าแห่งกโลบายแหงนเงยจากมือตน เหม่อมองท้องฟ้าหม่นมัว ปล่อยให้เกล็ดหิมะแต่งแต้มบนเรือนผมเส้นเล็กสีเข้ม

“หากเจ้ายังทำเช่นนี้ ปีหน้าคงได้มีป้ายหลุมศพใหม่อาบหิมะท้าลมหนาวแทนที่กายเจ้า” เสียงคุ้นเคยดังขึ้นเบื้องหลังพร้อมสัมผัสอบอุ่นนุ่มละมุนของอาภรณ์ขนสัตว์ที่คลุมทับลงมา “เจ้ากำลังคิดสิ่งใดอยู่ เฟิ่งเชี่ยว?” คำถามแฝงเร้นความหมายคุกคามยิ่งกว่าที่น้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลนั้นสื่อ

“เฟิ่งเชี่ยวเพียงคิดถึงหิมะแรกของปีที่แล้ว” ชายหนุ่มตอบพลางกระชับชายเสื้อคลุมให้แนบเข้า ความแตกต่างของผิวเนื้อใต้ร่มผ้ากับส่วนที่กระทบสายลมมีมากจนเกินไป จึงเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าหนาว “เฟิ่งเชี่ยวในยามนั้นก็กำลังคิดถึงหิมะแรกของปีก่อนหน้า...ในแต่ละครั้งยามได้สัมผัสหิมะแรกที่ตกลงมา เฟิ่งเชี่ยวประหลาดใจว่า ตนยังมีชีวิตอยู่จนผ่านพ้นขวบปีอีกครั้งหนึ่งแล้ว”

คราวนี้ไม่เพียงความอบอุ่น แม้น้ำหนักก็กดทับลงด้วย ลำแขนแกร่งสวมสอดกอดรัดแนบแน่นจนต้องอ้าปากระบายลมหายใจ อุปาทานทำให้กุยแกรู้สึกคล้ายกลิ่นอายแห่งมรณะถูกปัดเป่าแทนที่ด้วยกลิ่นกายของเจ้าของอ้อมแขนที่เบียดใบหน้าลงข้างแก้มและเรือนผมตน

“เก็บความประหลาดใจเช่นนี้ไว้เถิดเฟิ่งเชี่ยว เจ้าจะได้พานพบมันอีกครั้งและอีกครั้ง เมื่อหิมะแรกของปีหน้าและปีต่อไปตกกระทบกายเจ้า “น้ำเสียงนั้นนุ่มนวลอบอุ่นปลอบประโลมยิ่ง “เจ้าจะต้องประหลาดใจเมื่อพบว่า ในยามที่เจ้าแก่ชราเป็นตาเฒ่าผมขาว หิมะแรกแห่งเหมันต์ก็ยังคงหนาวเย็นอยู่เช่นนั้นนั่นเอง”

รอยยิ้มบางเบาแต่งแต้มบนใบหน้าของกุยแก เมื่อเปลือกตาปิดลง ความแตกต่างแห่งสัมผัสยิ่งเด่นชัด สายลมเหนือผาสูงกระทบใบหน้าจนเจ็บชา น้ำเสียงแผ่วเบาชัดเจนยิ่งนักในความรู้สึก

“ยามท่านพี่กาเซี่ยงแก่ชราเป็นตาเฒ่าผมขาว ท่านจะรำลึกถึงเฟิ่งเชี่ยวในอ้อมกอดของท่าน เมื่อหิมะแรกเหมันต์มาเยือนหรือไม่?”

เสียงลมหวีดหวิวเนิ่นนาน กุยแกยังคงหลับตา รู้สึกคล้ายตนเองเป็นเกล็ดหิมะบางเบาที่กำลังสูญสลายกลายเป็นละอองชื้นในอุ้งมืออันอบอุ่นของกาเซี่ยง

มีเพียงอ้อมกอดกระชับแน่นอย่างยิ่งเท่านั้นที่เป็นคำตอบ

Fin.


End file.
